


Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?

by ReverieRiver



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: :3, AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, i like to call this the amnesia au, you'll find out why soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieRiver/pseuds/ReverieRiver
Summary: Lucretia makes a serious mistake. Lup struggles with the consequences. The Tres Horny Boys are confused by a familiar face.





	Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of NaNoWriMo, I'm cracking down on the first multi-chapter fic I've done in... quite a few years, actually. I've been thinking about this AU for a while now, and with the help of my boyfriend finally worked out the plot holes that had been bothering me, so I hope you enjoy!

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

The threads of fate were twisted by unseen forces, but was the new outcome worth the cost?

Somehow, in the last seconds before what would have led to her demise, Lup turned at exactly the right moment to see the poisoned knife aimed for her back. She was able to react in time, and with one swift motion she knocked the weapon out of the attacking dwarf's hand. No painful silverpoint death for her today, thanks.

Wary now of the person she had trusted — _that was her first mistake, obviously_ — to help her hide away the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, she backed away. "Whoa there, partner," she said, offering a nervous smile. The thrall of the relics, of course... She should have known that could be a problem. "How about maybe we talk this out, you know, like rational people?"

But looking at Cyrus, she could immediately tell that talking wasn't going to do any good. The thrall already had its hold on him; that dangerous look in his eyes, and the fact that he went for straight-up murdering her told her as much. He would kill to get his hands on her relic. She wasn't getting out of this without a fight. 

"Alright, then," she muttered, more to herself than to him. "I guess we're doing this the hard way."

First things first, though. She had to deal with the gauntlet before anything else could happen where she would end up losing it to the wrong hands. She turned towards the opened vault (she could thank Cyrus for doing that much for her, at least), and she threw the gauntlet in, after which she slammed the door shut with a powerful Thunder Wave. The sound reverberated through the room with a sense of finality, and for only an instant Lup felt that things would be alright even after things had gone pear-shaped as they did.

Mistake number two: letting her guard down, even for a second.

The moment Lup moved to face Cyrus again, she was met with the nasty surprise of blunt force trauma. Armed with a club that Lup hadn't even been aware that he had in the first place, he took a swing at her head — landing a critical hit. Her senses were scrambled as pain exploded through her skull, which sent her staggering back.

Blindly, she raised her Umbrastaff in his general direction, hoping to successfully fire off a spell in retaliation so that at the least Cyrus would be stopped. Which didn't _exactly_ go as planned, but something sure did happen. A massive fireball burst from the tip of her magic focus, wild and unexpected, though thankfully Lup knew how to control the worst of the surge. 

While she came away with some unpleasant burns (which, truth be told, wasn't the worst of her problems right now), Cyrus received the brunt of the flames, scorched to death where he stood.

The Umbrastaff slipped from Lup's grasp and fell with a clatter to the ground, forgotten. Dazed, confused, thoughts were clouded, head was pounding. She had to get out of here, now, right now. There was somewhere she needed to get to. Somewhere that wasn't this stupid cave.

But... where? There was a place she was supposed to go, she knew. Yet the name, the location of that place eluded her. It was hard to focus. Where was she? A cave. That — That was obvious, Lup. Get it together, she chided herself. She had to get out of the cave. 

So that was what she did. Or tried to do, anyway. It was a confounding labyrinth of forked paths and turns after turns after _fucking_ turns. She was pretty sure she went in a circle at least three or four times within the hour. Finally she managed to make her way to the exit, finally met with some fresh air. Her head still hurt like hell, but hey, breathing some non-cave-air helped her feel like she wasn't on the brink of collapsing. Progress!

The fact still remained, though. She was lost. Even after getting out of the cave. Because there was _somewhere_ she was supposed to go. Home? Yeah, that sounded right. But where? She was still stuck with the same conundrum, that she wasn't able to remember where that was. It was kind of infuriating. She just wanted to go home, be somewhere safe where she could lie down and rest. It'd been a long day.

Well, staying here brooding about it wasn't going to help her any. So onward she went. She had no idea where she was going, sure; but if she kept going, eventually she'd find wherever it was she was looking for, or maybe remember where it was supposed to be. Right? 

Maybe.

Possibly.

Or... not. 

She lost track of time after the first few weeks. Between trying to function like a normal elf despite her injuries, struggling to find safe places to meditate for a few hours, and trying her damnedest to recall that one place that she knew as home, how much time had passed just didn't seem as important anymore. Didn't lessen the urgency she felt, the need to get back home, but keeping track of how long it had been since she wasn't able to go there would be just another thing to worry about. And that wasn't what she needed. Not now. 

She kept going, because she had no other choice. The only thing she could do was keep moving. She didn't feel safe in any one place for long. There was something important missing, and she couldn't rest without it. She needed him. She needed her brother, her heart, her twin that had always been by her side since the beginning. 

Lup thought about him on the daily. She would ask herself, gods, where was he? He was there, wasn't he? Where she couldn't remember. What was he doing right now? Was he as hopeless as she was, without his twin? Or was he doing better than she was? They hadn't ever been separated this long. It just didn't feel right.

But one day.

One day, something changed.

By now, Lup knew that she'd been afflicted with some kind of amnesia after that Rockseeker guy gave her a concussion (thanks for _that,_ Mr. Asshole). This, however. This was different. It crept up suddenly, without warning. It began as a strange tingle in the brain, then it grew, and grew, and then it was the sensation of static filling her head.

And everything was static.


End file.
